The Board of Ateronis
by page-write
Summary: HeWhoMustNotBeNamed has acquired a magical artifact that will help him win the war against the wizarding world. Chp. 3 now up! R&R plz!
1. Step One

**_

* * *

Summary: _Voldemort receives a magical artifact that enables him to control his arms better, which in result can help him win the war. **

**_Rating: _PG for small amount of violence**

* * *

**Chapter One: Step One**

* * *

_Boom._

_Boom._

_BOOM._

Voldemort stopped pacing and stared at the door of the enchanted, un-plotable manor. "Enter", he hissed. Slowly the door swung open and revealed Lucius Malfoy leading a few others of his fellow death eaters into the dimly lit room. "Did you retrieve it?" demanded the Dark Lord. Lucius bent to kiss the hem of his robes but Voldemort kicked him before he had the chance. "Answer me fool! Did you retrieve it?!!"

Staggering, Lucius stood up and bowed, "Yes, My Lord". He gestured behind him to the others who waited to be called. "Bring it forward", he said through clenched teeth. The death eaters behind Lucius carried forward two halves of a broken chessboard. The pieces were dull and worn. The squares that spread across the board were black and gray. They set the halves down carefully on a long table in the center of the room. Voldemort touched each piece gently before sliding them together. The moment the two halves met they lit up with a brilliant blue light that radiated from point of break. When the light subsided an evil grin was on Voldemort's face. The board now held a new polished looked as if the board had never been touched and pieces had never been broken. He slowly ran his hands across the cool stone of the enchanted board. "Ah...yes" he hissed," Ar Tel'raa Nai Atiminous".

"The Board of Ateronis"

He drew his wand and tapped the board four times. With the last tap it lit up, glowing again in that brilliant blue color. His grin widened as he opened up a black box. Inside lay thirty-two metal chess pieces. One half of them were silver and the other gold. Carefully he set up the pieces on the board and tapped the board again, saying

"Lle amin I'dagor

Malia amin uumina

Lle amin I'nai

Tel'raa Na Atiminous

En I'sinome

I'autien quell autien

Feuka amin hira"

The pieces then arranged themselves across the board in no particular order. Voldemort smiled and waved his hand at the death eater that had brought in the board. They took this as their permission to leave and bowed low as they backed out of the room. Not taking his eyes from the board he said, "Why don't you take a seat?" He flicked his wand at Lucius and pointed him to a stiff green chair.

"Do you know what this is...Malfoy?"

"The Board of Ateronis, my lord"

"Yes, but do you know what it does?"

"No my lord"

"It is now the greatest weapon on our side...it enables me to control all of my

forces and play them across the board of war. I will be able to see everything that goes on in this war right here on this board and play the game to win. To win the game is to win the war. And the first step is to place the charm on the troops"

"Absolutely brilliant my lord"

"Of course it is! And you doubted me when I sent you on this errand".

"I know my lord...I am sorry".

"Sorry isn't good enough..."

Lucius stared at Voldemort, as his already pale skin got whiter in fear. The dark lord was merciless, even to his own followers. Lucius knew that severe punishment was what awaited him and he shook in his robes from the memory of his last punishment. He had been under the imperious curse last time and he was forced to slash his wrists and feed the ghastly snake, Nagini, with his own blood. He then slit his throat for the snake. He had lost so much blood that he had been bed ridden for months after the incident. Lucius never forgot his punishments.

Voldemort approached the shaking man and roughly snatched his forearm. He inspected the dark mark that was imprinted there and then pressed one long finger against the red colored mark. Instantly it turned black and a sneer played on his face. He pulled out his wand and placed the charm that binds the person to the board on Lucius. "Step one is now in motion", he said. He turned to inspect the board once more before turning his wand on Lucius.

"Crucio!"

Voldemort removed the curse and bent near the twitching man.

"Malfoy...You shall not doubt me again".

"Never master", whispered Lucius, still trembling.

"Good"

Sneering, he narrowed his red eyes as his death eaters started to arrive. Popping filled the air as some apparated and green flames filled the fireplace as other's traveled by floo powder and others walked in carrying brooms. The sneering was replaced once more by his evil grin. "Step one".

Then Harry Potter woke up with a startled cry as Ron Weasly pounced on his bed.

* * *

****

**Authors Note: So how did you like that one? It was just a little too short for my taste but when it was finished there was nothing I could do to make it longer that wouldn't confuse the reader. Please review and tell me what you think. I think it's pretty self-explanatory but if not I'll try to fix it.**

**This is going to be my first series thing-y so it might not be as good as I might like it to be. So I apologize if I go out of coordination or story line. I'm sure I'll miss some vital detail that will screw everyone up...but that's okay! That's what reviews are for right? **

**Oh yeah if anyone's interested here is the little spell/incantation thing that Voldemort says to 'activate' the board, in English. It's done in a mix of a little Celtic and...don't laugh...elvish (yes the Tolkien kind)... **

_**Show me the war **_

_**Of which I face**_

**_Show me the way_**

_**Of which I'll win**_

_**Board of Ateronis**_

_**Of the power**_

_**Of three times three**_

**_Let me see_**

**Disclaimer: This story contains characters, and other random things created and/ or owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc., etc. Since no money is being made, no infringement is intended. Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act states that copyright protection does not extend to ideas, procedures, concepts, principals or discoveries, but the actual words used to express those things. **

**Pretty much everything in this is hers except for the setting, plot, and board which is mine. **


	2. I know

Summary: Students write letters... others are spying...and others read other people mail. 

**_Rating:_ PG...no violence, no swearing, no slash of any kind well no romance of any kind either...**

Chapter Two: I know... 

Harry pulled the blankets up over his face to block out the bright sun light. He couldn't stop replaying his dream in his head. Something about it wasn't right. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as Ron pelted him with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Come ON Harry! IT'S CHRISTMAS FOR CRIPES SAKES! GET OUT OF BED!" yelled Ron. The dormitory was home to only Harry and Ron as it usually was during the Christmas Holidays and Ron was making a huge mess as he tossed wrapping on the floor. The dormitory door flew open as Hermione came in carrying Crookshanks, who once again had a bit of tinsel tied around his neck. She tossed her presents on the foot of Seamus' bed and padded over to the boys. The motherly look that she had acquired at the beginning of the school year was on her face again. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked the second she saw his face. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" hollered Ron, "What's wrong is he's still in bed with that load of presents sitting at the foot of his bed!" Harry rolled his eyes and put a smile on as he spied his pile of presents that seemed to get larger every year. Hermione still looked at him waiting for an explanation. "It's nothing 'Mione", he said, "I just had a strange dream is all. Nothing to worry about". She pursed her lips, not believing a word of it as he dug into his own presents.

The Christmas feast was delicious as it always was. This year there were enough students staying for the hols that they kept the house tables set out. Then again considering the dangers input by the return of Voldemort, parents thought that it was safer at Hogwarts under the supervision of Dumbledore, who at the moment was wearing purple polka dotted clown hat. After the last bits of turkey and steak and kidney pie had faded off the table, Harry and the others trudged up to the Gryffindor tower and stumbled into bed.

Harry tossed and turned for hours but could not fall asleep. His dream from the previous night was still on his mind. Throughout the day he hadn't forgotten about it and it was bothering him. Something about it just wasn't right. Glimpses of Voldemort's face flew through his mind as he crept out of bed and pulled out a quill and a bit of parchment. He licked the tip before pressing the quill to the parchment. Slowly he wrote:

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_On Christmas Eve I had a curious dream that I would like to tell you about. Is there a time that I can speak with you before term starts? _

_Thank you, Harry Potter_

He dug out his invisibility cloak and quietly slipped out of the dormitory. He silently pushed open the fat lady's portrait (Who's there?!) and made his way up to the owlery. It was important enough that he wanted the letter to get to Dumbledore straight away.

Quickly he found Hedwig, attached the letter, and sent it off. He watched as she flew away into the night and was no longer more that just a white speck on the black canvas of the sky. With a sigh he turned and trudged back to the tower.

Within minutes of being released, Hedwig found her way to Dumbledore's window. She tapped on is window and waited as the old man rose from his desk and pushed open the window to let her in. He silently read the note and pulled out his quill. Hesitating for just an instant, he wrote:

_Harry, _

_Some say that dreams are just openings to the subconscious but with your history of strange dreams and my knowledge of their Seeing properties, I would like to hear about your dream. How does 8:00 o'clock tomorrow night sound for you? In my office of course. Password is Twinkie. Reply if this conflicts with anything, if not then I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore _

When the letter was complete he tied it to Hedwig's leg, which she dutifully held out before sending it to Harry.

The owl soared in through the open window with her burden tied neatly to her leg. The boy accepted it gratefully, stroking her downy feathers before sending her out into the night. Quickly he read the letter and put it on his nightstand before climbing back beneath the covers of his bed. Letting the enchanted blankets that Hermione had given him for Christmas envelope him in their warmth, he drifted off to sleep finally at ease since that morning.

Harry slept fitfully that night but that wasn't the case for another student in the castle. She paced the Slytherin common room floor well into the night, muttering and talking to herself. Occasionally she would throw her hands up in exasperation, growling about the old man' s incompetence and glared at the window, searching for a sign of the owl she had sent off into the night.

"Oh that old man's probably eating some muggle sweet or playing with his...with his bird! While my owl sits on the edge of his desk with her leg out!" she howled in frustration to the empty air. Unbeknownst to her another Slytherin sat on the steps to the dormitories watching and listening to her. He was under orders to watch her. Supposedly she had strange powers and the Dark Lord wanted her. Her powers would be very useful in his effort to win the war against the wizarding world. But the question of her loyalties still hung in the air. Her father, who was a death eater, told the Dark Lord that she was neutral but would be easily swayed. What her father hadn't said was that he couldn't control the side to which she would sway. Dumbledore could just as easily turn her against them.

There was a muffled groan behind him and a hoarse voice. "What are you doing here Zabini?"

"I should say the same to you, Malfoy"

Draco surprisingly was against the Dark Lord and his legions. It was a little known fact that only Dumbledore and Snape knew. That is until Lucius was arrested, tried and imprisoned in Azkaban. Before placed in that foul place he alerted Voldemort of the threat that Draco was. And directly after he disowned his son because Draco was the reason he was turned in.

At the end of his sixth year, Draco was cordially invited to become a junior death eater, in other words he was either to join or be eliminated. But after fourth year he had sworn that he would never take the dark mark. So he did the only thing he could do. He went to that muggle-lover Dumbledore and asked, no begged, for help. At that point only he, Dumbledore, and Snape knew that he opposed Voldemort and between the two adults he was put under their careful protection.

Everything was okay until he got an owl from his father. The letter told him the time and date of the initiation ceremony to become a junior death eater. It also said that this was his last chance to serve. Lucius said he would come to the castle to take him to the initiation, by force if need be. So before he could Draco sent a letter to the ministry telling them all about Lucius, and telling them where to find the evidence to convict him.

Lucius was taken two days later, tried and placed in Azkaban. The only way the Ministry could have known about anything was if they were told. By the only person outside of the circle of death eaters. His son. He spent four months in the prison before a group of death eaters broke him out. Now Draco was under almost constant supervision by the staff.

Both boys glared at each other almost daring the other to make a move. Suddenly both of their attention was drawn back into the common room as the girl stopped pacing and opened the window for her tawny owl, who gratefully accepted some water and tender strokes before flying back out into the night.

"Oh I see...watching the girl. Probably put up to it by daddy dearest weren't you?"

"Shut your face Malfoy. Before I break it".

"Oh you wouldn't want to do that now would you? Because it is I that holds more information about every single death eater in the circle...including your father. And if something happened to him...oh dear whatever would become of you?"

"I'd be just like you Malfoy. Except for the fact that I would have my dignity and I wouldn't be looked upon as a lowly _garsnith_"

Draco hissed at the word. It was a word from the circle that meant traitor. Traitor in a form that implied that he was even lower than a mudblood. Almost as low as a muggle.

"Don't give me reason to-"

"Who's there?!"

Draco's head snapped up as the girl's voice rang out and her footsteps grew near. Zabini made a mad dash back to the common rooms, knocking Draco down in the process. Pain shot up his leg as it twisted. Unable to move, he pulled out his wand, pointed it at himself and whispered, "Invisentaro". Instantly he disappeared. Well it turned out his father was good for something even if it was a simple spell, but he had taught it to him nonetheless.

The girl stuffed the letter in her robes before carefully making her way up the dormitory steps. She saw nothing suspicious and headed back down. Flopping down on the leather couch she pulled out the letter and carefully opened it and read Dumbledore's reply to her simple note:

_I trust that you understand that this is a very sensitive subject so I would like to speak with you at 8:00 o'clock tomorrow night in my office. Password is Twinkie. Since you might be out after hours I have provided a hall pass for you that is valid only for tomorrow. Reply if this conflicts with anything, otherwise I will see you tomorrow. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

While she read, Draco slipped down the stairs and stood beside the fireplace. He heard her grumble something about full names and watched as she approached the fireplace. She tossed in the letter and headed for the girls dormitories. Quickly, before it would become illegible, Draco grabbed the letter and scanned it over. It was addressed to Dumbledore. He read it over and dropped it back in the fire and watched as the flames licked over the words that read:

_Professor,_

_I know about the Board of Ateronis._

Dezyree Soren 

**Author's Note: Hi. Yes, please review. I still don't like the length of this chapter but it will do. In case anyone is wondering the girl's name is pronounced _Des-er-ee_. Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: ** **This story contains characters, locations, and other random things created and/or owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc., etc. Since no money is being made, no infringement is intended. Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act states that copyright protection does not extend to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries, but the actual words used to express those things.**


	3. Of Nighttime Meetings

_**

* * *

Summary:** **Meetings with Dumbledore and answered questions and the history of the board.**_

_**Rating: PG...it's just an information type chapter. **_

* * *

**Of Nighttime Meetings**

* * *

The sunlight streamed in the open window of the History of Magic classroom. Half the class was asleep and Harry was barely keeping his eyes open. The day was going by so slowly. He looked up at the clock and saw that it had only been two minutes since he last checked it. If this day went any slower the clocks were going to start going backwards. He let out a loud yawn that earned him an annoyed scowl from Professor Binns. _Just forty-two more minutes of this class and then five more hours till the meeting with Dumbledore. _

Across the school, out in Greenhouse Four the same exact thoughts were floating across the mind of a certain Slytherin.

'Ms. Soren...'

'Ms. Soren...'

'Ms. Soren, would you like to join us sometime today?' asked Professor Sprout with annoyance in her voice and a pink tinge on her cheeks. Putting on her Slytherin air, Dezyree looked up at her with an arched eyebrow, 'I suppose, Professor'

'Good then will you please put on your protective gloves and step up to the front of the class?' responded Professor Sprout with false cheerfulness in her voice.

'What for?' she asked suspiciously as she slowly pulled her gloves on.

'You will be helping me show the class how to prune a venomous tentacula'

Dezyree eyes got wide as she made her way up the aisle to stand beside her teacher. _The one day I didn't do my homework_ _the material is needed in class and I have to demonstrate for the class. Great...just great. _

__

Dumbledore sat behind his large mahogany desk with his pensieve before him. Occasionally he would raise his wand tip to his temple and extract a silvery white strand and place it in the stone basin. The thoughts swirled around each time he did this. He glanced up at his grandfather clock that stood in the corner of his office. It read 7:35. He let out long sigh as he stood up to pace his office. He felt a certain anxiety as he waited for the clock hands to reach eight o'clock. He didn't know how the students would react to their meeting, the information and the fact that it wasn't exactly private with just him. The Slytherin and Gryffindor had never met but he expected a rough welcoming between them.

Dezyree Soren was a sixth year, the same as Harry; she was just a year older because she had accidentally been over looked. The circumstances in her family had changed and she was placed in Hogwarts. Dumbledore wasn't even aware of her existence until he was owled that her name would need to be added to the list of new students. It had been shocking since nothing of the sort had ever happened before, but her name and been added anyway and here she was.

Dezyree was a pale girl with skin the color of fresh cream and wavy brown, shoulder-length hair and pale blue eyes. She was unusually attractive and when he saw her around the school he would find himself thinking of things that he hadn't entertained in years. Her presence commanded everyone's attention and her beauty commanded everyone's eyes. He had heard tell around the school that she was part veela four generations short, or something to that extent. It was also once rumor that she was telekinetic. But that wasn't a rumor anymore; it was a fact among the older students. And to the best of his knowledge this power came from a long line of a pureblood wizarding family. The power had been derived from the powers of a Seer who had been the first of her bloodline and when the family had been divided the other half became telepaths instead.

Dumbledore glanced up at the grandfather clock once more just in time to hear the chimes that sang out the hour. Eight o'clock. Within seconds he heard the sound of sharp knock on his office door. He crossed the room lightly and quickly opened the great wooden door to reveal a scowling blonde Slytherin and a thin, messy haired Gryffindor. Dumbledore held the door a little wider and said, "Please come in, both of you, and take a seat". Dezyree started the discussion right off the bat. "Sir, I was under the impression that this was going to be a private meeting", she said as she slid into one of the two chairs that sat before his desk. Harry nodded in agreement as he too sat down into one of the chairs. "Ah yes, about that, well it seems that both of you are aware of the new tool of Voldemort, correct? This meeting was called to discuss it and I see no reason to have to go over the information twice when I can cover it all in one shot", he said as he sat down heavily behind his desk and laced his fingers together over his belly.

"So what is this Board exactly?" asked Harry. Dezyree's eyes unfocused for a second before fixing once again on Dumbledore, waiting for his answer. Dumbledore looked up at the high ceiling, searching for the right words to begin with. "The Board is...classified...as an artifact. In fact it was thought to be a myth like the Holy Grail until recent information was gathered on it. As it would be, a British muggle archeologist came across an ancient journal on a dig a few hundred miles south of the Libyan Plateau. In this journal a great magical tool was described with both its whereabouts and history." Dumbledore took a moment to lean forward and rest his elbows on the desk and formed a steeple with his fingers. "This find was immediately reported to the British Antiquities by the archeologist and the journal itself was sent to the nearest British Antiquities Museum to be translated. As soon as it was translated, Voldemort was notified of the journal and its contents. We can only assume he has death eaters working in Egypt for such a thing. It is a theory that he already knew about the board and was just waiting for the information to be found. There are so many possibilities about just how he knew about it that we don't have enough time to discuss them all. Anyway...a few days later the journal and the translations were stolen from the museum. From there we lost track of the journal until a large group of 'oddly dressed' people reportedly crossed the Egyptian boarder with a large crate. They took out the boarder patrol and fled, to where we don't know. What we do know is what was in that journal. Three copies of the translations were made, one we have, one they have, and the third is in a file cabinet in the British Antiquities building in Cairo. The translations tell us where the board came from and where it was.

The board itself was made by an ancient wizard who called himself Etiminous or Ateronis in English. He was the brother of the Pharaoh and as a gift made him a tool, or weapon, that would help him abolish his enemies that threatened to invade Egypt from the south. The board was made like a chessboard and it came with a charm that would be placed on the soldiers of the Pharaoh so that they would be played across the board like the pieces. To make it easier to understand, think of the board as the world and the soldiers as the pieces. The board just made it so that the Pharaoh could see every aspect of the war before him (locations, peoples, battles etc...) and move his soldiers around as easily as he would the chess pieces. The board was forged in secret deep beneath the city of Thebes so that no other man would be able to take possession of it.

But information leaked out and just weeks before the presentation the board was stolen by a coven of wizards. They claimed that the board was a tool of too much power and if such a thing were given to a muggle then the safety of the world would be at stake. The wizards came together and sieged the palace of Ateronis, setting fire to the palace, they took the board and fled. In the safety of a deep cavern beneath the sands of the desert, the coven broke the board in half, and with it broke the magic of the board in half. They took the halves and hid them in two places on opposite sides of Egypt and there they lay for two thousand years. One piece lay beneath the magical city of Torun, and the other, at the base of the Libyan Plateau. The story and location of the Board of Ateronis drifted into legend and myth until the fateful archeologist across the journal.

The special forces of the Egyptian ministry of magic investigated the locations of the pieces and found that they had been unearthed and taken away. Torun had been attacked and the piece there had been stolen in the confusion and an empty ditch was discovered where the second piece had once lain. So in the end we concluded that the board had been taken again and was now in possession of the dark side".

Harry's mouth hung slightly open, as this was the first time he had heard of such things. Dezyree, on the other hand, held little emotion in her face, as if she had heard this story before. This was to be expected.

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Harry. Dezyree turned and looked at him slowly. "I don't believe it has anything to do with you actually..." she turned back to Dumbledore and said, "but it has everything to do with me and my cousins". Harry's expression changed to one of puzzlement. "Then why did I get the dreams?" She scoffed before replying, "Everyone knows you are connected with Voldemort, Potter. It just means you see what he sees".

"And my role in this battle has become to search him out by using what I see through him. So no matter what you would need me to search him out anyway".

"I can't argue with that but I still don't think that you were intended for this battle like you have been for every other".

"And what makes you so sure _you _are intended for this battle?"

"Because he hand picked me"

"Why?"

"Because I possess the power of telekinesis"

There was a long silence between the two as Harry processed this. "Telekinesis? Like moving things with your mind telekinesis?"

"_Yes moving things with your mind telekinesis! _How many kinds of telekinesis' do you think there are?!"

Dumbledore suddenly began to laugh at this. He laughed and laughed and laughed. Both students stared at him like he was crazy. "Um sir?" asked Dezyree. "I'm sorry, both of you, I just was reminded of a similar situation and I find it hilarious that no matter how many years pass the same situations repeat themselves with different people in the same places". Harry raised an eye brow as this made no sense what so ever to him. "Well...er...maybe we should end this meeting...sir", said Dezyree. Dumbledore began to laugh again. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "Yes..." he chocked out, "That might be appropriate...but we will need to arrange another meeting when the...er...new students...arrive". Both students rose and headed out the door.

Once down the stairs and back out into the hallway, Dezyree stopped and held out her hand. "Well this has been an interesting evening. Good night, Potter", said Dezyree as Harry shook her extended hand. He dropped his hand and stepped away. He pulled out his cloak with a flourish and flung it around his body and disappeared. Dezyree was shocked for a second as Harry's voice drifted down to meet her, "Yes it has been an interesting evening, Ms. Soren". She smiled and shook her head. "An invisibility cloak...nice" she said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself and muttered 'Invisentaro' and disappeared before heading back to her own dormitory.

* * *

**Authors Note: Just in case somebody reading this doesn't know by this point, telekinesis is the ability to move objects solely with the power of the mind, therefore telekinetic is the possession of such a power. The city of Torun is pronounced as it is spelled, Tor-un. **

**Disclaimer: ****This story contains characters, locations, and other random things created and/or owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc., etc. Since no money is being made, no infringement is intended. Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act states that copyright protection does not extend to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries, but the actual words used to express those things. **


End file.
